Conventionally, a carbon nanostructure, such as a carbon nanotube, is expected to be an excellent next-generation conductive material for use in electric power transmission and communications. As methods for manufacturing the carbon nanostructure, various methods including a catalyst CVD method through the use of a metal nanoparticle catalyst and a carbon transmission method have been proposed (see e.g., Takeshi HIKATA, “Study of New Manufacturing Process for Longer length Carbon Nanotubes”, SEI Technical Review, No. 173, pp. 30-34, July 2008, (NPL 1)).